marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
World War II (European Theater)
Battling with Allied Forces, the Nazi Germany was often set back in the conflict thanks to cover operations carried out by their enemies. Some of the earliest acts of sabotage and espionage against the Nazis were carried out by K-4 and the Sky-Devils. 1940 Operation Dynamo Dunkirk Evacuation On 26 May 1940, allies invaded Dunkirk, France during the Battle of France. However the troops were outnumbered and began the Dunkirk evacuation, code-named Operation Dynamo the evacuation took place beetween 26 May and 4 June 1940. British officer Lieutenant John Watkins was reported killed during the retreat at Dunkirk . In fact, he survived and went undercover as Citizen V. As the conflict in Germany escalated, the Sub-Mariner declared war on the surface world. During his attack on the various nations of the world, Germany was briefly flooded by the Atlantean army until the Sub-Mariner was eventually stopped by the Human Torch. Holocaust An American news correspondent Keen Marlow was accused of being a spy and was incarcerated in the Strohn Concentration camp. There he met dying German scientist Professor Eric Schmitt. Schmitt had developed a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum and gave one of his last samples to Marlow, enhancing his body. Marlow then escaped from Strohn and became the costumed hero known as the Destroyer, and attacked the Nazis from within Germany. Schmitt also provided his formula to Brian Falsworth who was also incarcerated at Strohn, he too was active in Germany as the Destroyer. Nazi operative Dr. Dragon attempted to dig a tunnel between Germany and the United Kingdom under the Channel, the tunnel project was a failure when it was blown up by Marlow in his identity of the Destroyer. 1941 Bombing of Pearl Harbor On December 7, 1941 Pearl Harbor, Hawaii was attacked Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service. The attack led to the United States' entry into World War II. 1942 and the Howling Commandos]] The United States government created the costumed persona of Captain America so that there would be a costumed counterpart to the Red Skull. In early 1942, Hitler called a special meeting of Axis leaders at his mansion in the Black Forest region. Hitler, Japanese leader Hirohito and Italian leader Benito Mussolini were interrupted by the German resistance fighters the Victory Boys who delivered a humiliating defeat to the Axis leaders. Later that same year, the Allied Forces air dropped comic books drawn by American artist Carl Burgos that mocked Hitler's regime, causing a serious blow to the German public opinion of their leader. In retaliation, Hitler sent an assassin to the US to kill Burgos, but he was stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. The Nazis also attempted to build underground munitions factories beneath the forests of Germany, this and the creation of the Stone Man were thwarted by the Destroyer. When the Nazis captured American commander General Spencer, he was tortured along the shores of Germany by Herr Demon but rescued by Captain America and Bucky. Also during this period a group of Allied Soldiers dubbed the Terror Squad were captured and placed in a Nazi concentration camp until they managed to escape and flee into Russia. In 1942, the war came to Transylvania, The Nazi's began killing the Gypsy population of the region. The Vampire lord Count Dracula opposed the Nazis, even lending aid to an invading American unit, Nick Fury's Howling Commandos. The Commandos continued to work with Dracula even when his vampiric nature was revealed, but Percival Pinkerton promised he would inform Dr. van Helsing of Dracula's whereabouts, Dracula welcomed the challenge. . 1943 Captain America, his sidekick Bucky, the original android Human Torch, the Torch's sidekick Toro, and Namor the Sub-Mariner acted together to oppose the forces of Nazism. When these superheroes saved the life of Prime Minister Winston Churchill from Master Man, the thankful Churchill suggested that they should become a team, known as the Invaders. Later they were helped by other superheroes, the Liberty Legion. In 1943, the region was visited by the super-natural being known as Madam Satan and the spirit of Attila the Hun. Madam Satan's master (a being claiming to be Satan) had claimed that he was responsible for Hitler's rise to power. Unimpressed with Hitler's progress with the war, he sent Madam Satan and Attila to Earth to replace him. They took over the Nazi army at one of Hitler's many homes along the German country side. However, they were both banished thanks to the intervention of the Destroyer. Shortly thereafter, Captain America and Bucky were captured by the Nazis and brought to a secret munitions factory somewhere in Germany. The two heroes broke free and with the help of enslaved French resistance fighters they destroyed the base and returned to the United States. Later a train carrying high ranking Nazi officials to Berlin was intercepted by the Destroyer (Marlow) and German war resister Louis Frankel. They stopped the train long enough for it to be destroyed in a British air raid of the area. Later the Destroyer assisted Free French resistance fighters in the city of Frankfort, by marking German munitions factories with luminescent paint for Allied bombers. 1944 In 1944 the Nazi's occupied Castle Dracula itself, using it as regional headquarters. Dracula vampirized their commander, Hauptmann Rudolph Kriss, took bodily possession of him and led him to kill his own troops. Kris had no recollection of his vampiric activities and began a hunt for the vampire killer that ultimately led back to him. He was staked by his second-in-command, Leutnan Willi Hanson . D-Day ]] On 6 June 1944, Allied forces stormed the beaches of Normandy, France. The invaders were able to establish a beachhead as part of Operation Overlord after a successful "D-Day," the first day of the invasion. The young men of 101st Airborne leaped into the fog-clotted skies over Normandy. Cap and Bucky infiltrated a Nazi base taking out the automatic cannons before the beginning of the D-Day invasion. He then joined the Howling Commandos on on the initial attack. He lead ship of troops to attack. He then teamed up with the Invaders to continue the attack, His involvement aloud the allies to take the beach. Logan participated as a paratrooper for the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion, during the landings along with Sgt Doolin. Logan first met Bloodscream who was hunting the for the unaging man during the battle. The Crazy SUE's first mission in the Western Front involved an air drop into Sainte Mere Eglise, France, during the D-Day invasion. Their objective was to distract the Germans and make a push into the village, thereby stretching German resources. After landing, Slo-Mo witnessed a large explosion at a nearby farm. He headed towards the farm, assuming the source of the explosion to be Cortez. He did indeed find Cortez, standing over the charred remains of several German soldiers. Unfortunately, Cortez seemed to be in the midst of a mental breakdown, confiding to Jones that he couldn't take all of the death and destruction anymore, that he couldn't control his powers any longer and feared that the next time he killed, he wouldn't be able to stop. Jones attempted to comfort Cortez until they were found by the rest of the unit. On June 12, 1944, V-2 Rockets in France aimed toward England in France were sabotaged by American soldiers Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak causing the majority of them to strike Berlin. Furious over this set back, Adolf Hitler had the failure covered up. Operation Market-Garden The Battle of Arnhem The Battle of Arnhem was a major battle, it fought in and around the Dutch town of Arnhem and other local towns 17 to 26 September 1944. Cap and Bucky led American troops through Arnheim, to try and capture the Red Skull. There they had to fight through Allied troops who were turned into mindless zombies loaded with explosives by the Skull. Clashing with the Skull, Captain America protected Bucky and his troops from a grenade tossed by the Red Skull, allowing the Skull to escape. Battle of the Bulge at the Battle of the Bulge.]] On September 3, 1944, the Battle of the Bulge was the last major Nazi offensive campaign on the Western Front. It was launched through the densely forested Ardennes region of Wallonia in eastern Belgium, northeast France, and Luxembourg. The Howling Commandos took part in the offensive. The battle lasted until May 8, 1945 In the later part of 1944, Hitler was placed under medical care in one of his estates in Bavaria where he was apparently dying due to the guilt his subconscious felt over the destruction caused by his war. All of Hitler's impersonators were called to the home to plan what to do next attracting the attention of the Destroyer, who beat the imitators, but ultimately decided to leave Hitler to his fate. Hitler was later seen in good health afterword, so this may have been a ruse to fool his enemies. 1945 Bridge at Remagen On March 7, 1945, the US troops and Captain America capture the Ludendorff Bridge at Remagen in Germany. As the Nazis began to lose World War II in 1945, American soldiers Combat Kelly, Cookie Novak, and Captain Thorn fought along the Rhine Shore. Later in March of that year, the trio were dispatched to Hamberg to stop the Wolves, a group of loyal Nazis who were trying to reinforce the defensive against the Allied Forces. On April 12, 1945, President Roosevelt passed away. In the spring of 1945, Captain America witnessed the atrocities himself when he led a mission to liberate Diebenwald concentration camp. The camps commanding officer tried to hold young Anna Kapplebaum hostage, but Cap saved her life. Death of Captain America and Bucky On April 18, 1945 Captain America was trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane launched by Nazi technician Baron Heinrich Zemo when the plane exploded, apparently killing his partner Bucky; and throwing Cap unhurt into icy Arctic waters. The Super-Soldier Formula prevented crystallization of Captain America's bodily fluids, allowing him to enter a state of suspended animation. He was later found and revived by the Avengers. Battle of Berlin On April 30, 1945 The Human Torch killed Adolf Hitler in self defense, in Hitler's bunker. Hitler's consciousness would survive in the form of the Hate-Monger. Victory in Europe On May 8, 1945 to mark the formal acceptance by the Allies of World War II of Nazi Germany's unconditional surrender of its armed forces. The formal surrender of the German forces occupying the Channel Islands did not occur until the following day, May 9, 1945. It thus marked the end of World War II in Europe. Post-World War II Following the end of World War II, the Allied Forces organized the Postdam Conference which saw the division of Germany into zones occupied by the various Allied countries. The conference was targeted by escaped Nazi General Brinkhaus who used the meeting to try and assassinate President Truman, Prime Minister Winston Churchill and Russian leader Joseph Stalin. This attempt was thwarted by the combined efforts of the Sub-Mariner, Captain America and the Red Guardian. After the VJ-Day, some team members from the Invaders and from the Liberty Legion formed the new heroic group known as the All-Winners Squad. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:World War II Category:World War II Events